Sueños de Cristal
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: Vegeta a su corta edad va a la tierra, donde conoce a Lazuli, algo inexplicable de ella hace que Vegeta la ame incondicionalmente. Un duro golpe hace que Bardock enfrente su mal, pero termina nuevamente siendo un esclavo, y no de Freezer, en la tierra, donde se hallaba su hijo, solo que 300 años después GxM Vx18 VxB BxFxG...
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia es mía, basado en la obra original y la historia de los progenitores de nuestros héroes, Goku y Vegeta, y más historia y profundidad en los otros personajes, con la fantasía de una fanática de años detallista.**

**Prólogo**

**Sueños de Cristal**

* * *

La historia comienza a partir, desde el nacimiento de Vegeta, en el año 732.

Goku nació en el 737.

En este fic, Los hechos ocurrirán en la nave de Freezer, en el planeta Vegita, en la tierra, Corporación Cápsula, Namekusei Nuevo, planetas conquistados o en los que se dio protagonismo al equipo de Bardock y de Vegeta. Desde el 730 en adelante, Año Mil y 853.

Frases principales, de todos los capítulos:

- La historia de la madre de Milk.

-El nacimiento de Milk

- El nacimiento de Lázuli (A18)

- El desarrollo y creación de los saibamans.

- Broly y su padre Paragus, son rechazados por parte del Rey Vegeta.

- Pelear no es su estilo, Gine

- La batalla en el planeta Kanassa, el equipo de Bardock y los Kanassan

- La llegada de Fasha, Tora y el resto al planeta Meat.

- La madre de sus hijos

- Entrenamiento inútil

- La orden de Freezer, y cumplido por la Elite de Dodoria respecto al grupo del padre de Kakarotto.

- Solo

- El acto de Bardock

- El Rey Vegeta se revela ante el soberano Freezer

- La llegada de Goku a la tierra

- El asalto de Bardock hacia la nave de Freezer

- La guerra por el planeta Vegita

- Bardock es llevado al futuro para ser un sirviente

- Broly y Paragus sobreviven gracias al potente poder de Broly

- Goku aterriza en la tierra

- Vegeta quiere una misión

- Malvenida, Príncipe

- Lázuli Conoce a Vegeta

- Ocurre un Malvadamente adorable amor

- Goku

- Milk

- Citas, helados

- La esfera del dragón

- Al fin del mundo

- AÑO 1000 -Planeta ya conquistado

- La doble vida de Bardock

- ¿Gine?

- ¿Y Sus hijos?

- Buscando las esferas del dragón

- ADN, cuidado Goku

- Cuentame...

- La doble cara de la moneda

- Nadie nos enseñó esto, ¿por qué lo sentimos?

- Un hermano realmente inorportuno

- En el laboratorio

- Al salir del infierno

- ¡Kakarotto!

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?

- Raditz podría correr lo mismo

- Perseguidos, tiempo igualado

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Que pasará si vuelves?

- Arriesgándose a todo

- Sujétame

- ¡Victoria! hasta el momento.

- Perdido

- Mirando hacia arriba

- Por el sendero que eliga

- Yo te llevo en el alma

- Te seguirá

- Mi fortaleza

- Epílogo

Y, Perfecto. Desde el capítulo Número Dos en adelante comienza la "película", este es un pequeño prólogo antes de toda la acción, el protagonismo se lo llevarán, de hecho, todos, desde Raditz hasta Bulma, y hasta Bunny y el Dr Brief, Pero en específico. Vegeta y Lázu, Bardock, Gine y Fasha, Goku y Milk. Y Obviamente nuestros dos queridos villanos.

* * *

**Espero que mi historia de Amor, Acción y Drama les esté pareciendo interesante, eso me alegraría mucho. Prometo mañana venir a dejar el verdadero comienzo, ya que me tomo una noche larga por cada capítulo, y en la semana, dependiendo de mi ánimo, actualizo en mi rato libre, osea, todo el rato jaja, Diganme sus comentarios, Se les quiere mucho, y se les querrá más si dejan reviews =) Tengan buenas noches!**


	2. Misión

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Sueños de Cristal**

**Misión**

* * *

Bardock y su equipo , tocaban la tierra de un nuevo planeta, por lo mismo de siempre, quizás menos común que una razón la cual no fuera purgar un planeta nuevo para darselo a Freezer.

_ No debimos venir -Se quejó el lider del equipo poniendose los brazos en la nuca

_ Siempre es divertido. -dijo la Chica castaña-

_ Si, pero solo venimos a buscar a la prostituta de Freezer

_ Prostituta es una palabra muy fea -Cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa-

_ Vamos que en una de esas, matamos uno a uno a todas estas basuras -Se incorporó a la conversación el más orgulloso de su grupo, Panppukin, quien más feliz de ser un Saiyan, imposible-

_ Claro, claro, si eso vamos a hacer, adelantate gordito

_ Lo tomaré como un cumplido. -Siguió su camino mirando de reojo hacia atrás-

_ Bueno, Bardock, esa chica ha de ser muy importante como para que nos hayan enviado a buscarla, se han muerto miles

_ No me hagas ni imaginarlo, o si no no podré sacarlo de mis pesadillas

_ Piénsalo -rió-

_ Dicen que es la más débil

_ Débil quizás no sea la palabra, ¿cobarde?

_ Parecido.

_ Apuremonos, que quiero ver que tan asustada está Gine

_ Pero que cruel -Sonrió doblando la cabeza-

_ Ja, andando

_ Supongo -Cruzó los brazos y la siguió-

_ ¡Alto ahi! -dijo temblando una persona del pueblo- Un paso más y lo lamentarás. -Le apuntó con un arma rara-

_ ¿Eh? -Sonrió Fasha de extremo a extremo. Levantando la ceja-

_ Extraterrestre ridículo.

_ ¡No me hagas daño!

_ Ah -suspiró la chica-

_ No te mataremos, basura, pero te tenemos una pregunta

_ Vamos -Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos-

_ ¿Sabes donde tienen a una mujer, de pelo medio corto, negro y desordenado... ojos oscuros...? -trataba de recordar como se la habian descrito- y con una armadura morada?

_ ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegó? -preguntó levantandose del piso lentamente-

_ Poco menos de una semana

_ Venga -Dijo resignado-

_ ¡Chicos! vengan -hizo una señal con la mano hacia adelante-

Estuvieron caminando lentamente y en silencio por un rato

_ ¿Sabe para que la tienen capturada?

_ Bueno... era para que nos informara sobre una raza y el soberano Freezer.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Que raza? -preguntó Fasha-

_ Saiyajin

-Tora iba a hacer un comentario. Un comentario bastante obvio: "Nosotros somos Saiyajin". Pero Bardock se lo impidió con una mirada asesina.-

_ ¿Ah, si? -A panppukin se le estaba reventando la boca-

_ No los conocemos a la perfección. Pero estamos seguros de que ella es una, lo dijo. -Hubo silencio completo, mientras el hombre los miraba fijamente.-

_ ¿De que planeta son ustedes?

-Bardock tomó la palabra- Kanassa. -Esa era la respuesta más estúpida que habia hecho-

_ ... -A todos se les puso la cara morada-

Era el planeta donde la gente era variada, y no era "TAN" rara, tanto... que conocía. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, además, Bardock admiraba ese planeta.

_ Genial

_ Si, ahí también odiamos a los traidores de los saiyajin... -Se le doblaba la boca-

_ ¿Que es eso? -Apuntó hacia su cola enrollada-

_ Es un cinturón -se apresuró en hablar el saiyajin con bigote- Es un cinturón que hicimos con la cola de algunos saiyajin que fueron a nuestro planeta a invadir -

_ Fantástico ¿y, para que quieren a la saiyan prisionera?

_ ... -Hubo una larga pausa- ...

Fasha dejó soltar su cola. -Solo la necesitamos, y pronto.

El sujeto salió corriendo mientras se tapaba la boca.

_ Gracias

_ Al menos no quedamos tan mal.

_ Tendremos que encontrarlo nosotros mismos.

_ No estaremos muy lejos, eso es seguro -dijo Tora tratando de calmar-

_ Podría ser aquí mismo -Miró hacia el último piso de una torre que estaba en frente de ellos-

_ Que es ese maldito ruido -Preguntó Tottepo fastidiado, quien hasta el momento habia permanecido callado-

_ Pues hay que ver. -Bardock se aproximó a la puerta de la torre- ¿No van a venir? -Preguntó notando que los demás no venían-

_ ¿Y que tal si vas tú solo? -Fasha sonrió de oreja a oreja inocentemente-

_ Bardock el valiente tendrá que ir -Giró los ojos-

_ Ok, está bien, iré. -Lo tomó del brazo con la misma cara de hace rato-

_ ¿Irá una chica y ustedes no? trío de inútiles. Deberiamos dejar a Gine en paz y que ustedes sean las nuevas putas de Freezer -Tora, Tottepo y Panppukin los miraron serios mientras ellos dos reian-

_ Estoy seguro que el que terminará en ese puesto serás tú, ya te quisiera ver con un sexy atuendo -Amenazó graciosamente-

_ Vamos y dejense de tanta estupidez -dijo en órden el más grande de todos-

Bardock destruyó la puerta de un golpe bien dado.

Habían dos guardias en la puerta. A quienes ignoraron completamente

_ ¿A donde creen que van? -La boca de Bardock y el resto del equipo, tenia una forma rara, la risa era inaguantable.-

_ No, por favor, no nos hagan daño -sus carcajadas se oian a kilómetros.-

_ No nos pidan nada, se atrevieron a irrumpir un acontecimiento importante, por lo que deberán pagar -Se tomaron enserio el comentario-

_ Por favor, son unos gnomos blancos con cabeza de huevo, ¿Enserio asustan al resto de la gente? -Se limpió una lágrima con el dedo-

_ ¡Arrestenlos!

Todos se dejaron poner las esposas, pensando que seria realmente fácil librarse de ellas, y querian darles 5 minutos de felicidad a esas cositas feas.

Los dos guardias aparentemente inofensivos les dieron una patada que los botó en el piso de una celda que cerraron con llave.

_Wow. Creo que después de todo no son tan débiles -dijo fasha acariciandose la pierna que le habian pateado.

_ Bien, esos alienigenas deben pagar por esto, es tiempo de salir de aquí.

_ Si.

Intentaron romper las esposas separando ambas muñecas y tirandolas, pero era imposible.

En el planeta Vegita, mientras tanto, la reina estaba en su cama con un bebé en brazos.

_ ¿Como se llamará? -preguntó Queen Rosicheena a su esposo.-

_ Complicarse en nombres es cosa de insectos estúpidos. Solo se llamará Vegeta y dejemos el pensamiento.

_ Me parece.

_ Se solicita a los reyes entregar al príncipe...

_ Vegeta

_ Para que su energia sea medida.

_ Claro -La reina entrecerró los ojos e inlfó una mejilla- tenga. Y con cuidado

_ No se preocupe.

Se fue.

_ Lo más seguro es que aprenda a caminar mañana.

_ ¿Que dices?

_ Agradece que no digo que hoy.

_ Eso es ridículo, es un recién nacido

_ Mañana no lo será.

_ Podrían venir a atacar mañana mismo y el no sabrá caminar, no pienso perder el tiempo cargandolo, tendrá que ser fuerte desde el primer día.

La madre de Vegeta puso la vista en la ventana, esa conversación para una persona normal era absurda, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, lo cual no quitaba que lo encontrara estricto.

Ya habían probado miles de formas, morder, poner la rodilla y tirar, pero ese metal no se rompía con nada.

_ Oh, si que eres un imbécil

_ De todos modos habriamos terminado igual

_ Los fuertes no son ellos, son sus cadenas, maldita sea.

_ Bueno, tú en ningún momento intentaste retenerlos

_ Pensé que eras el más listo

_ Pensaste mal

_ Y así es el amor. -Panppukin dijo. Era muy aburrido ver a dos sujetos peleando verbalmente así que quiso alegrar la situación-

_ Cállate! -los dos lanzaron una onda de ki, sabiendo que el la iba a esquivar-

Tora corrió la cabeza que pasó rosando por su oido, y el ataque se devolvió, rompiendo las esposas de Fasha y Bardock. y luego trizando el techo

_ ¿No que soy tan inútil? Tendrán que ayudarme también.

_ Esta bien, si el ángulo termina en más de 90° y te cae en la cara, nos avisas.

10 Minutos más tarde, habian salido de esa celda, y todos sus intentos por salir, fueron vencidos por una tonta forma.

Subieron corriendo por una escalera "Caracol" hasta el último piso.

En una gran habitación, habian un montón de tipos en forma circular rodeando a alguien, rodeando la razón principal, por la cual habian venido a ese planeta lleno de locos.

Gine, reconoció enseguida que esos hombres eran de su raza y venian por ella, con buenas o malas intenciones, quería salir de ahí.

Bardock quedó hipnotizado viendo esos brillantes ojos negros amorado. No tenía el pelo como le habia descrito Zarbon, lo tenía corto ¿acaso se lo habian cortado ellos? era lo más probable.

_ ¿Quienes son ustedes?

_ Lo que importa es a que venimos

_ Entreguen a la mujer por las buenas, por favor. -Dijo Fasha tranquilamente.-

_ Que lástima, estabamos a punto de cortarle la lengua, ya que no le sirve

_ ¿Maltratan a una mujer? que bajo caen.

_ ¡No te metas!

_ Ustedes distraiganlos y si quieren matenlos, yo voy por ella. -Ordenó-

_ Está bien.

Gine estaba atada con esas mismas cadenas, pero pegadas junto con la pared.

_ Si es necesario te sacaré con pared incluida.

_ Gracias. -Una lágrima corrió hasta su boca y la limpió con la lengua.-

El futuro padre de Kakarotto apretó la cadena mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba acumular ki para que calentara y posteriormente rompiera el amarre.

Por otro lado, Tottepo, Panppukin y Fasha, hacian que cabezas volaran por los aires, pero vaya, que esos enanitos luchaban sin ningún miedo, la pelea cada vez era más y más interesante, no eran los reyes de la fuerza, pero tenian miles de armas con las que se defendían.

Finalmente, Bardock liberó a Gine y sin aviso salió, lo que hizo que los demás lo siguieran, y una vez afuera, provocaron una explosión, matando a todos allí dentro...

_ Creo que es hora de terminar con estos infelices. -Alzó la voz-

Estaba oscureciendo, pero aún la luna no salía, hartos de ese lugar, desde el cielo lanzaron poderes al azar matando a quien o a que le cayera encima.

Casi una hora más tarde, no era el momento para convertirse en ozaru, ya que habian acabado con todos, o casi todos, así que se negaron a mirar hacia la luna

_ No, no por favor, yo no le dije nada al rey -suplicó el hombre de hace un rato -

_ Y por qué te fuiste corriendo como gallina -Preguntó de forma firme.-

_ ¡Es que, bueno, yo tenia miedo de que me hicieran daño!

_ ... Continua

_ ¡El rey estaba planeando un ejército para acabar sin previo aviso con el planeta Vegita de un solo golpe, matar a todos y a Freezer, entre, porque ustedes son la raza más fuerte! -dijo rápidamente tapandose los ojos con los brazos.-

_ ¿Matar a todos los saiyajin? ¿matar a freezer? ustedes si que tenian un grave problema mental -Se burló Panppukin-

_ Si, lo sé, pero dejenme a mi y a mi mujer en paz, por lo que más quieran.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí ;) ¿Saben de que especie son ellos? Pista: 2008... Creo que todos lo tenemos muy claro. Dejen sus comentarios, y nuevamente, gracias! Sin ustedes sería imposible n.n **


End file.
